In general, a compression refrigeration cycle for refrigerators, for example, that for compression refrigerators comprising a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator is of a closed system in which is circulated a mixed liquid comprising a refrigerant and a lubricating oil. In compression refrigerators of that type, in general, chlorofluorocarbons such as dichlorodifluoromethane (R-12) and chlorodifluoromethane (R-22) have heretofore been used as refrigerants. Various types of lubricating oils have been produced and used together with such refrigerants. However, when released in air, these Flon compounds that have heretofore been used as refrigerants will bring about environmental pollution, as destroying the ozone layer existing in the stratosphere. Therefore, their use is being severely controlled in all the world. Given the situation, new refrigerants, hydrofluorocarbons and fluorocarbons such as typically 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (R-134a) have become specifically noted. Hydrofluorocarbons and fluorocarbons will not destroy the ozone layer. However, as their life in air is long, they will cause global warming. Therefore, the recent tendency in the art is toward using refrigerants from natural resources that are free from the problem.
Carbon dioxide is excellent as it is harmless to the environment and is safe to human beings. In addition, it has the advantages of anywhere easy availability and extremely low costs with no necessity for recovery. For these reasons, carbon dioxide has been much used as the refrigerant for refrigerators.
However, using carbon dioxide as a refrigerant is often problematic in that the system with carbon dioxide therein requires higher jetting pressure and has higher temperature, as compared with that where is used R-134a or the like, with the result that the refrigerator oil in the system is exposed to carbon dioxide of being in a supercritical condition. Therefore, CO2-based refrigerators, if lubricated with ordinary lubricating oil, involve unexpected problems in that the lubricating oil used therein is degraded and the machine parts are corroded and undergo copper plating, and, after all, the refrigerators could not be stably driven for long.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the viewpoints noted above, and its object is to provide a refrigerator oil composition which is not degraded, even when used in CO2-based refrigerators, neither corroding the machine parts nor causing copper plating, and therefore ensures stable long-term driving of CO2-based refrigerators.